Second chance
by Code-0
Summary: This is a story about his chance. This is the story about selfish will change everything. This is story about sins, regret and broken honor and dream. This story about a young man decision will change one world from its place. The truth, the eight trigrams seal and the future...


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga, anime or light novel**

**Unbeta'd**

Chapter1: The Blonde, Devil and Fallen angel

In void where everything is just empty an outer god was lying there. He was wearing an orange haori with high collar, revealing six red magatama around his neck. Beside him was a buddish monk staff.

He was just sleeping there waiting... No but rather lying there is hope that nothing will bugging him since he already had enough...

He was wrong.

Suddenly a beautiful girl with brown hair and wearing a middle school uniform came to that place. With her beautiful yet mysterious eyes, he felt that it could see through anything, through time, and through space.

"Hello there..." A sweet voice of the girl said but the god is just ignoring her.

"What are you doing here dattebayo?" The god asked with his eyes closed. "Don't you know that your kinds will destroyed fast or slow in this place." He warned in bored tone.

The girl smiled as she sat near him, "You say that, but aren't you a human as well..." She said as the god opened one of his eyes. His eye has four concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. "Oh right a former human I guess, fufufufu."

The god is just sighed at the girl. Actually he cannot answer for him-self did not know. He just already forget... Yeah forget is he really a human or not... It's already too long for him even to remember that….

"No matter, what I want is an agreement!" She said happily as the god sat up and scratched the back of his hair.

"agreement..."

"Yeah I will resurrect you as a human again as the exchange." The girl said with her hands opened like villains in movie or anime as the god sighed again.

"Hell no!"

The girl taken back as she smiled wistfully, 'it looks like I must use that way...' She thought as she touched his face.

"But think about it... Don't you want to feel it again... How good become a human? A sense of human, a pride, honor and your dream... Don't you want to feel it again..." She tempting him as he looked at her.

"Just what are you actually?" The god asked as the girl smiled and whispering something...

Even if it was a lie, even if it was deception, even of it was just a joke that the little princess made to amuse herself. The broken god itself believing her and take her hand in shake hand. And then...

-XXX-

Kuoh Academy can be described with an array of different words that much is true, but the one word that encompasses what this academy was not was the simple word normal. Yes, Kuoh Academy was far from what regular people would call a normal school.

Being an elite all-girls private school, whose recent change in administrations allowed boys to attend this all prestigious school, Kuoh Academy became what many would call a paradise for men.

How could it not be called a paradise?

Majority of the female populace attending this most magnificent academy are beautiful without all doubt. The student's beauty ranges from above average which by itself were not really that bad to a level of awe-inspiring, dazzling, blinding beauty of goddess-like proportions unworthy for human eyes.

Kuoh Academy was truly a paradise for all men -pervert and none pervert alike. Well at least a paradise for all but one of the few male students studying in this academy. A certain blue-eyed, whiskered, blond-haired teen of average height yet muscular build, clad in Kuoh's Academy black blazer over an orange shirt, which was matched by black pants and dark blue sneakers who considered this school as hell.

"Damn it just go to hell will ya dattebayo!" Naruto screamed while running very fast hat even put Raikage to shame.

He was now in 'tactical' retreating from army of pubescent girls who dreamed of catching him, knocking him out, dragging him into a dark room, and then raping him to no ends or at least that's what he thinks they would do when they catch up to him.

Yes this was how he lived his daily life all thanks to the stupid freeloaders in his body that enjoyed every moment of his live…

'Fucking Dragon!' He cursed mentally while crying anime tears. Although unknown to him it was actually his ever cheerful smile along with his kind, helpful, and upbeat nature that melts the hearts of dozens of women in his wake–much to the hate of the male populace of this school.

He still shudders at the thought of being likened to his old friend and rival who had to deal with this crap. If this was part of the reason he flipped his shit and gone cuckoo in the head then he couldn't really blame the Uchiha.

Damn fangirls, especially the Yaoi fan girls who brought it upon themselves to pair him up with his friend and fellow blonde Kiba -who ironically wasn't anything like the Kiba of his own world.

"Get here you Naruto!"

"Yeah, we will put you to the end of your misery!" His friends Motohana and Matsuda yelled with wooden swords in their hands and head band written 'Kill Naruto Uzumaki!'.

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled as he ran with all his might ran toward the rooftop, stopping only in front of the steel railings placed around the roof for the sake of protecting students from falling over and most likely suffering a terrible death.

"We've got him cornered!" Shouted several voices from the crowd which were only a few feet away from catching their prey.

The very same prey who smirked as he suddenly climbed on top of the steel railings balancing himself as he turned towards the crowd. "This is the day you people will always remember as the day you almost caught Naruto Uzumaki!" He boasted out much to the disbelief of the crowd who believed him to be helpless and cornered.

"Wait you don't think he will do that right…" Motohana muttered unsure as Naruto smirked and jumped from roof top.

There was a moment of absolute silence as all present in the roof top desperately processed what just happened. One of the school's heart robs just jumped of the roof top possibly killing himself.

"Whhooooooooooo! Hell Yeah! Dattebayo!" A fun yelled voice could be heard as they looked down and see Naruto that smiling lie he is unhurt because of jump from five stories building. "That was a good run but try better next time okay?" He shouted while waving his hand at them before spinning around and running towards his original destination.

To anyone else that entire ordeals could have been described as pure and utter insanity and chaos, but to him, to Naruto Uzumaki it was nothing but a daily event he had to live with.

-XXX-

"Well that was dangerous dattebayo…" Naruto muttered as he took his dad special's kunai. In the truth when he jumped he threw his special kunai to ground and teleported to ground so he basically didn't really jump.

[It's ultimately your fault anyway.] A voice suddenly came out from the general direction of his left arm.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Ddraig." Naruto said with anfy mocking face. The voice from his left arm sighed, as though disappointed.

[Ahh, and here I was glad that you are my host, but it turned out your just another idiot like the others. I never knew.] Ddraig sighed in disappointment toward his current host.

"Hmph like you know what it likes to chased by those damn fan girls." Naruto said as he lay on the grass and closed his eyes.

[I don't care and I don't ever want to know the feel actually.] Ddraig said in matter fact tone as Naruto became irritated but let it go.

"Damn idiot Dragon?" Naruto said making Ddraig irritated.

[What?] Ddraig said as he readied himself to punched Naruto consciousness

"I see a very pretty nee-san at three o'clock." Naruto lied to make the talk went to another way.

[Oh? That Devil girl?] Ddraig said while looking at the window of old school old building. On the window of the old campus building was a buxom, beautiful girl of long, crimson hair, which was gently waving with breeze.

Naruto smiled wistfully, "Sometimes I wish I could sleep in that boobies of her you know." He said in matter fact tone making Ddraig face palmed at his host.

[Yeah yeah.] Ddraig said in agreement as he messaged his head that had migraine because of his idiotic and pervert host.

"Oh, you do understand!" Naruto said in hope that his current partner understand.

[Do I have a choice?"] Ddraig said in mocking tone as he chuckled a bit and Naruto pouted with his eyes closed.

Naruto eyes opened as he looked at the blue sky, "Why do you come with me Ddraig?" He asked in serious tone. "I know that it must be because this body is not mine but I already not human so why do you choose me."

Ddraig sighed as he looked up, [I never chose you, for it was fate. I was excited you know.] He said in matter fact tone. When he closed his eyes he still remembered it properly how one young man begged at the dragon for his help while crying on his knee….

"Thanks…" Naruto said while smiling as he let himself fell asleep on the grass.

-XXX-

"Are you interested on that kid—Uzumaki was it?" A girl of long black hair tied in along ponytail and violet eyes said as she stared at the chess puzzle Rias was solving. She is Akeno Himejima, one of the members of the Occult Research Club.

"I'm sure of it, there's something different about him…." Rias said as she moved the bishop, checkmating the opponent and ultimately solving the puzzle.

"Ara, finished already? It's harder than usual you know." Akeno said while giggling.

"Then give me something harder next time." Rias then stood and began to unbutton her blouse, taking off her lacy black bra after, thus releasing her huge breast from their confines. She then removed her skirt and her panties, as she walked towards the shower room inside the club room."

"What are you going to do to him?" Akeno asked as Rias smirked

"Just leave everything to me," she said, as she opened the shower. The thousand droplets from the shower head then began falling on her body, "let's just wait and see how things will go from here on out."

-XXX-

"Aaahah, they really left me." Naruto sighed as he crossed an overpass, the sky orange as the sun sets. "Man I wonder how is everyone in Konoha."

"Umm…. Uzumaki-san?" A cute voice suddenly called out to him, breaking him out of his melancholy.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Naruto said as he turned back. "Ah, it really is you," the cute girl sighed as though she was relieved by something, "I'm lucky to keep up with you when I saw you pass."

"Huh?"

"Ah, sorry for taking your time, but I really want to talk to you." She said with cute smile but for Naruto he wonders why her smile seemingly lies and just fake to him? "Umm… I always see you cross this path, a-and I don't know why…. Really… what I am saying… Umm… are you seeing someone?" She asked nervously.

"Ano if you ask for seeing someone I just seeing you, you know." Naruto said in matter fact tone that made the black-haired girl blushed deeply at him. "Hey are you all right your face is really red."

"No! No! I am all right!" She said in panic as she shook her head furiously. 'What is the hell with him!? Is he didn't know that he will be killed!?' She thought as she took a deep breath. "Yes…. T-that's good… I was afraid for a second there…. Umm, will you please go out with me?"

"Sure." Naruto simply answered made the girl surprised at him.

'A-a Are you serious that easy!' The Girl screamed in her mind.

-XXX-

"Its morning already honey! Please wake up! If you don't I will kiss you, Its morning already honey! Please wak-"

He reached his hand out and pressed the button of his _moe_ alarm clock, stopping the virtual _dere-dere_ girl from her duty of waking him up. "Damn noisy in the morning…" He mumbled as he walked toward the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

[You do know what that girl is, don't you?] Ddraig asked as Naruto took his left hand near him and nodded.

"I thought you said you would only wake up when something interesting happens?" Naruto said as he washed his face with water.

[You getting a Fallen Angel as a prospective mate is interesting enough for me.] Ddraig said in warned tone. [And remember that you are clearly one of the targets because of your power and me.]

"Yeah yeah…" Naruto said with his eyes closed and bored tone.

[You're careless.]

"Meh…"

-XXX-

"What is this!? What the hell is this!?"

"Tell me it's a lie, Naruto!"

Disbelief was on the faces of Matsuda and Motohama, their bodies shaking.

"Oh right guys you don't know her right." Naruto said as he gestured to the smiling black-haired girl with a different uniform beside him. "This is Amano yuuma-chan. Yuuman-chan these are my friends, Motohana and Matsuda."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto's friends" Yuuma-chan said with cute smile that making their jaws more dropped. Naruto leaned between his friends.

"And she is my gal fwiend_, kanojo_, _koi_, _wo ai ni_, _mein freundin_! Dattebayo." Naruto said that made from their eyes came tears that falling from their eyes.

"No…. I won't believe this!"

"This is just a dream!"

Tears were now beginning to fall from their eyes, their teeth clenching hard, grinding in anger.

'Ahhh, revenge is so sweet!' Naruto thought happily taking this situation to revenge for yesterday that made him chased by all girls around the school. "Let's go Yuuma-chan."

"Un!" Yuuma said cutely as she bowed at Matsuda and Motohana and walked behind Naruto.

"Fuck that Naruto!"

"Traitor!"

They cried that made Naruto's smile widened as he heard the two curse for all their worth. [You are really cruel person.] Ddraig said in fact tone that ignored by Naruto.

-XXX-

"Date?"

"Un… this coming Sunday. Is it a bad time?" Yuuma asked a bit nervous.

"N-not at all Yuuma-chan!" Naruto said as he showing her his goofy grin to ease her.

"Thank goodness! It's a date then!" Yuuma said as her smile seemingly went a thousand times brighter as she did a guts pose.

"Y-yes." Naruto couldn't help but stutter at such a cute gesture.

"Well then, see you!" Yuuma greeted as he waved at her.

"Ah, see you later." Naruto greeted back.

"I'm looking forward to our date!" Yuuma then left, waving her hands. Naruto nodded as he sighed happily and turned back.

"Hey! Whoever you are that is impolite to eavesdrop someone dattebayo." Naruto said as he smiled at the lightning pole and walked away.

-XXX-

As Naruto left, a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes came out front the other side of the overpass. She was holding a phone near her ear as she called someone. "...It is as you said…." She said quietly.

"I see… Well done." The phone said as the girl nodded.

The girl then closed her phone and placed it in the pocket of her skirt as she began to lick her white Popsicle, slowly from the side up to the tip, the white liquid from the Popsicle coating her red, wet, rough tongue.

-XXX-

"Buchou intuition is—" The girl with white hair started.

"—is right, just like always." Rias finished. Rias was solving another chess puzzle as she sat on the club's luxurious sofa, while Akeno and the white-haired girl were beside her, inquiring her of their recent actions.

"So you're going to do it?"

"Leave the preparations to me… Then again, the outcome all depends on him." Rias said grinned as she envisioned the most probable flow of events, events that would lead her gaining another piece for her Peerage.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun was it? Are you really just interested in him because of the Fallen Angels?" Akeno asked as Rias a bit frowned.

"No." Rias quickly answered. Deep inside herself she asked why she saw him from time to time. Was it a sign of his potential, or his current power? She never knew, but she would surely find out, and the recent actions of the resident Fallen Angels were just the perfect opportunity to begin with her plans.

-XXX-

Naruto was waiting in front of a monument famous for being a meeting spot for young people. There was a train station nearby and the commercial centre was just a few steps away."She is late…" He said while glancing at the big watch on the station.

"Please check us out!" A cheerful female voice said while giving a leaflet to Naruto. He turned to his right as the woman smiled at him and walked away.

"Thank…. You…" Naruto said lowly as he grabbed the back of his head. "Well in the truth I didn't want to take one." He muttered as he read the leaflet 'We grant your wish' written in the leaflet. "It looks like it's just a scam."

[So you want to throw that summoning paper?] Ddraig asked in his mind.

"Summoning paper…" Naruto murmured.

Summoning circle used to call forth Devils. From what he could remember, Devils used such things to teleport to the humans that have them, granting them their wishes, and in turn gaining contracts for them to increase their rank.

"I see so in other way this leaflet could be use like my flying thunder-god technique." Naruto said as Ddraig nodded.

"Naruto-kun!" Yuuma called while walking to him. Yuuma was wearing a cute outfit: a small, light purple jacket over a black dress, her feminine charm oozing off her being.

"Good morning Yuuma-chan!" Naruto said as he placed the leaflet inside his pocket jeans.

"Did you wait long?" She asked after she took several breaths to calm herself from running.

"N-no, I just got here." Naruto said as a bit stuttered at the magnificent Yuuma clothes drenched in sweat that made it looks visible. [Come on handsome, don't be nervous!] Ddraig mocked as Naruto put a bitter face.

'Just shut up Ddraig.' Naruto thought that made Ddraig smirked.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Yuuma asked as Naruto just shook his head. "Shall we start?" He said as she nodded.

"Un."

It was a standard date: going to the mall to window-shop on some clothes, playing on a nearby game centre, eating at a family restaurant, and watching a movie. Still, even if it was a regular date, Naruto had never been happier in his new life. It was bliss, and he was sure that he would treasure it, regardless of the outcome.

It was almost five o'clock in the afternoon when they finished, walking through their last stop, the city park. Lush green trees shielded them from the setting sun's light, making the place darker than it is. One could even mistake that it was night already. There was a single bench and a water fountain in the middle, regular fixtures of the park, though Naruto couldn't help but notice that there were no people, which was strange.

'It's too quiet…' Naruto thought as Yuuma leaned on his chest.

"Naruto-kun." She said as Naruto looked at her. "I really enjoyed our date today." She continued.

"A ahaha aha, thanks." Naruto said with sheepish smile and one of his hands on the back of his head and the other grabbed a kunai behind his back.

"Still, there's still something that I want to do to celebrate this day." She said as she looked at him with evil eyes. "Would you die for me?" She said in killing intent as she tried to pierce his heart but quickly Naruto defend himself with avoid it thanks to his kunai and jumped back.

"As I thought you are very dangerous." Yuuma said eerily her clothes then suddenly ripped itself apart, replaced by strips of black cloth only covering key parts of her naked body, as a pair of wings came out from her back, black wings signifying her status as a Fallen Angel.

"Oppai!" Naruto suddenly cried due to good bodies of her that made his pervert side to out. At the other hands Yuuma just smiled like she already knew what the hell happened.

"You are really strange, you're not surprised!" Fallen Angel Mode Yuuma said as she licked her fingers sensually.

"Surprised? Hell yeah, I'm surprised! You suddenly showing your _oppai_ surprised me!" Naruto said as he made battle stance.

"Hmph, an idiotic pervert to the end." Yuuma said a bit amuse.

"Hey I am not an Idiot pervert dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back because of light spears that came to him. "You must do better than that! You won't know what it means to-"He suddenly pierced by light spear from his back as he glanced at the middle age man with fedora hat that threw his light spear to him.

"Ah…. C-crap….." He puked blood as he fell in the concrete ground back first.

"Fuh, goodbye, cherry boy." Yuuma mocked him as they left him die alone.

After the fallen angels left him, Naruto eyes slowly opened, "Is a comfortable death too much to ask for?" He moaned lowly.

-XXX-

Inside the Occult Research Clun room, there was a heavy atmosphere as a foregone conclusion came upon those that occupy it as the grandfather clock hit six.

It weighed heavy on every member, especially on Rias as her plans went disarray.

"He didn't use the summoning circle." Akeno said, worried, as she stood beside her seat.

"I know. First time my intuition was wrong." Rias said but deep inside her, her intuition just calm since she knew that she didn't wrong.

-XXX-

Minutes later, Naruto opened his eyes as his blue eyes turned to purple with ripple and black tomoes around it. The wound slowly closed as he grabbed his head.

[Told you so.] Ddraig said while smirking.

"Shut up, Ddraig." Naruto retored as he tried to stood up.

[What are you going to do, revenge?] Ddraig asked with his eye brow raised.

"N-nah.… too troublesome…" Naruto again coughed up blood as he raised his hands, "I bleed again hahahaha... It looks like the seal worked huh..."

Ignoring his host thought, [You're too forgiving.] He tried to made the conversation change.

"I don't want to make uproar just let it be for now." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and his eyes turned to blue sky again.

[If you say so…. Still, are you going to stay bloody dead here all night? Someone might see you.]

Naruto looked at his body as he murmurred, "Right..." Slowly the pavement that he destroyed slowly returned like nothing. "Still, I'm depressed. My first girlfriend played with my innocent heart and even tried to kill me."

Ddraig just closed his eyes as he turned back, [Just play those damnable games that you usually play. I'm sure you would get back to your usual self in no time.] He said as Naruto looked confused.

Suddenly he smiled as he lent his fist, "Thanks, Ddraig." He said while showing his usuall goofy grin.

Ddraig fist met with Naruto's fist, [No problem, partner.] He said as their fist bumping each other.

-XXX-

Author's Notes

This little story is a plot bunny that came to me while in the process of researching for my other story Azure possessor. The purpose of this fanfic is to make me know more how to write a best plot and fighting plot.

About the summary, it may seem like edgy nonsense at first, but I think that the summary properly describes one of the most significant plot points in this story.

Anyway, about the story, Second Chance is a fic where Naruto is ten-tails itself like sage of the sixth path. Well about ten-tails become an elder god just because I like it actually he is more to banished god. Some changes in the_ DxD_ universe will also be made so I hope that you, as the reader, would like it.

Don't worry, Naruto would not just one hit every opponent, I'll try my best to make the fights as interesting as possible.

Well then, that's all for now. I welcome any criticisms and reviews for the story. Thank you for reading and good day.


End file.
